1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shielding and enclosures for electronic modules generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel protective enclosure for an electronic module which enclosure also serves as an EMI/RFI shield and an effective heat transfer component.
2. Background Art
While the present invention is described with reference to an Enhanced Manpack Unified Terminal (EMUT), the invention is applicable, as well, to any electronic device in which the features thereof are advantageous.
Shielding of components from electromagnetic interference (EMI) and radio frequency interference (RFI) is especially critical in a EMUT, due to the fact that the device has a high power output transmitter, a very sensitive receiver, and very precise digital circuits in a common chassis.
A typical shield for an electronic component of such a device, a printed circuit card assembly (CCA), for example, comprises top and bottom metal plates that are attached to rails along the edges of the CCA by soldering. Such an arrangement makes servicing of the CCA difficult.
A particular problem with EMUTs is that heat removal is a concern throughout the devices, not just a localized concern as is the case in many electronic devices.
It is, of course, desirable that electronic components be thoroughly protected from physical damage while in use as well as during replacement.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a protective shield for an electronic component, such as a CCA, that thoroughly protects the CCA from physical damage.
It if a further object of the invention to provide such a shield that affords shielding from EMI/RFI.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a shield that is easily removable for servicing of the electronic component.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a shield that enhances grounding of the component and promotes heat transfer from the component.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide such a shield that improves the dynamic response of the CCA, thus reducing harmful stresses on the CCA.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.